Who the Hell is Dreaming of a White Christmas
by Fredlyn
Summary: Basically this is your run of the mill Christmas story with a dose of hope, a bit of forgiveness and just a smidgen of Christmas err . . . alien Magic thrown in. Complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N Story Follows show through mid- season 3. Jeff Parker made good on his threat and sent Liz off to boarding school.

Christmas Eve – 9:46pm

She looked at her cell phone again, willing it to magically pick up a signal but just like the other fifty times she had looked – nothing. She flipped it closed and tossed it on the passenger seat. She turned the radio up a bit even though she knew it would just piss her off. No matter what channel she tuned in all she got was hours upon endless hours of Christmas music.

As the music ended a voice broke through, "This is a message from the national weather service. Severe winter storm warning in effect for Amarillo and its surrounding counties."

She answered the voice coming out of her speakers. "No shit!" Inflamed by her situation, she pushed the button, changing the station only to hear more of the same message.

"State police are encouraging people to stay off the highways. If you are stranded . . ."

"You're shit out of luck!" She said before pushing the button angrily once more. Finally, an overdone Christmas tune came out of her speakers. Leaning back, she looked up at her moon roof. The snow had already cut off any view she had of the stars above.

"Why the hell did I decide to go home this year?" She asked herself. She really hadn't planned on it. In fact when her mother called for her annual guilt fest, she had turned her down outright. She couldn't even remember the excuse she had used but she was sure that it had something to do with work or school.

Then, two days ago, with no apparent method to her madness, she decided she needed to go home. Ok – maybe there had been a reason - she felt guilty. Estranged from her parents she hadn't been home for years. Then her mother had called begging her to come, saying that her father's heart couldn't take the animosity anymore. Yes, eventually the guilt had eaten away at her until she decided to go.

She called to buy a plane ticket but (of course) hadn't been able to get one so close to the holiday. Not one to be dissuaded when she put her mind to something, she left anyway. Just jumped into her car without a second thought (or looking at a weather report) and took off cross country to Roswell.

"Real smart, Liz." She mumbled angrily at herself. "No one knows you're coming – hell no one knows you left and here you are stranded by the side of a deserted road in a blizzard. She laughed. "If my Harvard professors could see me now."

Worriedly, she studied her gas gauge. She knew she was going to run out of gas sooner or later so she pulled the back seat down to find her suitcase. "At least I had the common sense to pack some warm clothes." She opened the case and pulled out the extra clothing, putting them next to her so she could easily find them when she needed them.

She turned on her headlights to see in front of her. Seeing that the snow had covered her windshield she turned on the wipers to push off the snow. With the front window somewhat clean she scanned the area. She couldn't see much, the snow was coming down too heavily. She did notice that she could no longer differentiate between the road and the shoulder. It was actually quite beautiful, looking as if this land had never been touched by a single human being, "very beautiful", she mumbled, " well if I hadn't been stranded in it for over an hour."

She looked at the gas gauge again. It was almost on empty. It wouldn't be long before she had to give up her toasty refuge. She sat for a bit longer listening to what should have been soothing melodies of Christmas songs. Instead the music seemed to make her more irritable. She picked up her phone once again – nothing. She looked at the clock on the dash. It was almost midnight. "Merry Christmas Miss Parker." She said sarcastically.

Christmas – 12:51am

The car putted for a moment before the engine stopped and darkness surrounded her as the dashboard light disappeared. It surprised her how dark it was. She felt the floorboards for her flashlight. Finally finding it, she turned it on to make sure it worked and then settled back down in her seat. She had over five hours until sunrise and she could only hope that she would survive the wintry storm.

The car shook violently. With the engine no longer running she could hear and feel the full wrath of the wind. It was blowing harder then she had thought and she knew if this storm didn't stop soon her car would be buried and she would be lucky if anyone found her before the New Year.

It was cooling off quickly in the car. She reached next to her, feeling for the clothes she had taken out of her luggage. "Thank God I got these earlier." She said, while pulling on each article over her traveling attire.

Warm enough for the time being, she turned on the flashlight, just for a moment, to see the time. "Damn! It's not even one yet, I feel like I've been here forever."

She asked once again why she had bothered with this journey home. It wasn't like there was anyone to see in Roswell anymore. Oh sure – her parents, but they hadn't gotten a long in years, and it wasn't as if she never saw them. They had come up to Harvard less than six months ago, trying to fix a relationship that had been too long broken. Instead, as per the usual, they had just left in anger.

And her friends, if you could call them that anymore, had all moved away. Isabel had married that Jesse guy and eventually had moved up near Harvard. Hell, they might even be in Boston but it wasn't as if she and Isabel were ever close enough to "do" lunch. Maria had been a different story. They had kept in touch for a year or two after she had gone to boarding school and Maria had moved to New York, but eventually, it became a call on your birthday type of relationship and they hadn't even bothered with that in over a year.

The guys had all gone their separate ways too. Kyle's father moved out to Vegas. Something about his band getting a nightclub act and she was sure that Kyle had gone with him using that as a perfect opportunity to get away from the alien abyss. Michael was actually the surprise out of the bunch. He worked in security for a few years before eventually moving to L.A. and starting his own company. Liz was sure his connection with Maria helped but eventually he became the person to call if a celebrity needed protection of any kind.

Max stayed in Roswell the longest. From what Liz knew, he had left Roswell less than a year ago. She didn't know much about where he had gone or why. All she had heard had come from a quick e-mail from Maria. "Max left Roswell a few months ago to go to school out of state. Thought you might want to know. Love, Ria."

Liz never replied to that note. Sure, she had questions but she didn't have a right to ask. Not after leaving him to go to school in Vermont; not after she stopped taking his calls and answering his letters; not after going off to Harvard without going back home or giving him any explanation.

Realizing that the car had stopped swaying, she ceased dwelling on the lives of people she no longer knew and started thinking about her predicament. It had gotten quite a bit colder in the vehicle.

Christmas – 4:03am

Shivering from the cold, she reached into the backseat, seized her heavy winter coat and pulled it around her.

She picked up the flashlight turning it on to look at the clock again. Just after four. She pointed the light out the driver's side window but all she saw was a snow covered window. She knocked on the glass a bit, trying to get the snow to fall off. Nothing happened. Not even a little bit. That's when the panic started to engulf her. Time was running out. The snow wasn't on the window – the snow had covered her car.

She reached for her phone but couldn't find it. She aimed the flashlight towards the passenger side while frantically looking for her phone. "Where the hell did it go!" She yelled before eventually finding it between the seat and the door. She yanked it open, praying that it would somehow have a signal. When no signal was found, she, in a fit of rage, threw it at the passenger side window.

Cold, scared and tired, she snuggled under her coat and started to cry. Through her tears, she mourned the losses in her life, the loss of her father; the loss of Max. She had been the one to push them away and not because of some noble ambition but because she couldn't forgive. No matter how much she loved both men she couldn't forgive her father for trying to control his teenage daughter and she couldn't forgive Max for causing her so much pain.

She wept because she had pushed her mother and her friends aside, casualties of her inability to forgive, reminders of what she had lost.

"God please help me. Please help me get out of this." She begged through her tears.

Christmas – 5:59am

The tears, along with the shivering had stopped. Liz studied the clock on the dash for a moment. The sun must be up, she thought to herself. She started to sit up but decided instead to rest; digging herself out could wait a bit longer.

"Honeybear, wake up."

Liz eyes fluttered open. "Grandma!" Liz yelled excitedly before reaching for her beloved grandmother. She couldn't quite reach her though. "Grandma?" She questioned.

Liz's Grandma smiled lovingly. "You've grown into a beautiful woman Liz." She paused then continued. "Did you follow your heart?"

Knowing she could not lie, Liz looked down not wanting to see the disappointment on her grandmother's face. Finally Liz answered. "I didn't have time."

Claudia reached out to her granddaughter, pulling Liz's face so her eyes would meet the older woman's. "Maybe you'll get another chance, it is Christmas you know."

Shaking her head, Liz answered. "I don't think so."

6:07am

The rescue helicopter circled above. "What the hell, Max? We weren't called out here. We need to get back to the main roads. There are people who need us!"

"Dammit Terry! I know someone is down there!" Max yelled back over the sounds of the aircraft, "LOOK! Down there!"

Terry looked at the blanket of snow on the ground then looked back at his partner. "I don't see anything!"

"RIGHT THERE!" Max pointed to the mound of snow in the middle of what should have been a road. "They haven't planted shrubs in the middle of state highways, have they?"

Rolling his eyes, Terry started the helicopter's descent.

6:11am

"It's time for your second chance, Honeybear."

Liz shook her head at her grandmother. "I don't want you to go."

Claudia smiled. "I'm always around. Now go and promise me that you won't waste this one."

"I promise." Liz answered as her Grandmother slipped out of site.

The pleading voice entered her mind almost immediately. "Liz. Come back Liz. Liz."

She regained consciousness to find herself looking into the love filled eyes of her biggest regret.

A voice came from the distance. "Is she alright!"

As soon as she saw the tears of relief swell in his eyes she knew what had happened. She rubbed her hand across her exposed stomach and smiled.

He turned his head towards the voice. "She's fine Terry!" Then almost as a prayer of Thanksgiving he whispered it again. "She's fine." Turning back he smiled down at her. "I thought I was too late – that I had lost you."

She smiled up at him as tears of joy escaped her eyes. This Christmas she was getting a second chance, or was it her third? Whatever it was – she was getting it and this time she was going to make the most of it. "I thought that too."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing – it all belongs to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB, and UPN. They are not mine and no infringement is intended.

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK: This story was initially only Part 1. If you are completely satisfied with Part 1 then I would suggest not reading the rest of the story (it might just lessen the story for you). If you still have questions though – read. Just read at your own risk. Part 3 (the final part) will be up before Christmas.

Part 2

Christmas Day

Confused by what she said but elated that she was again alive; Max pulled her up into his arms, hugging her fiercely.

The warmth she felt from his body was intoxicating but she stopped herself from getting lost in the moment. She had too – she wanted to feel this way more than anything but they had to talk first, he had to understand what he meant to her. She had to know what she meant to him. "Wait, Max." She said as she pushed herself away from him.

Max face hardened with her reaction. He didn't have illusions about her professing her undying love and coming back to him but he had thought she would at least still care.

There was so much she needed to tell him but as she looked at his face her brain turned to mush. Instead of saying what was in her heart, she just asked, "How . . . how did you find me?"

Max wanted to tell her the truth. Tell her that at least on his part, their bond had never been severed, but after her reaction he stopped himself. He didn't want to be hurt again. "It's my job. I'm a paramedic with search and rescue. We were flying over and saw something shining from this area. We came down to investigate and here you were."

Noticing how cold he was now, Liz bit her lip but tried to push on. "Max, I want to . . . "She couldn't do it – not now – not with him looking at her so devoid of all emotion.

He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to be thanked, knowing that she would just leave again. He didn't let her continue, he made it easy for her. "Look Liz, I have to get back to work. We're going to take you to a shelter in Amarillo where you can stay until you can find someone to pick you up or until your car can be moved."

Sadly Liz nodded her head. "Can I get a few things?"

"Yeah – sure, but hurry." He answered, then turning from her, he walked back toward the helicopter.

Liz felt the tears behind her eyes but she forced them to stay put. She grabbed a small bag and shoved some of her clothes into it, then found her purse and phone, locked the door and made her way over to the helicopter.

Already in the front of the vehicle, Max didn't acknowledge her approach; instead Terry took her bags, put them on the helicopter and then offered his hand to help her up.

As the helicopter took off, she began to cry silent tears. Her Grandmother had been wrong. She wouldn't get another chance this Christmas, not with Max. She was too late. She dried her eyes before they set down. Terry jumped out to help her while Max sat in front talking to someone on his headset. Liz thanked Terry while she took his bags from him.

"Just go in that door right there!" Terry yelled over the noise of the engine. "There should be someone right inside that will help you get settled!"

Liz forced herself to smile. "Thanks again!"

Terry grinned. "That's what we're here for, ma'am!"

Liz nodded, looking over Terry's shoulder at Max, willing him to look at her, but he didn't."

"We'll gotta go!" Terry yelled as he headed for his side of the helicopter. Liz lifted her head and walked into the shelter's door.

Terry pulled on his headset. "Would you like to tell me what the hell that was about, Max?"

Max shrugged. "Nothing. She's just an old girlfriend."

"I don't think that was nothing. I saw the way you looked when you saw her asleep in that car. You were scared shitless she was dead." Terry teased.

Max turned away from Terry, looking out his window. "Maybe I was but she's fine. It's done."

"Max, I know I'm not as in tune with the fairer sex as you but I saw the way she looked at you, it is not done. At least if you don't want it to be and judging from you reaction, I don't think you want it to be."

"It was over a long time ago. Her reaction was just gratitude. Nothing else."

Realizing the truth, Terry let out a smirk. "Holy shit! She broke up with you! Didn't she?" He shook his head. "I've seen you break so many hearts in the past that I've never entertained the thought that someone had actually broken yours."

"I really DON'T want to talk about it Terry." Max said, showing his annoyance at his friend. "Don't we have lives to save?"

Terry kept his mouth shut while the helicopter lifted from the ground then started again. "How the hell did you get the car door open? It was frozen solid before I went to get the crowbar."

"I guess we must have loosened it the first time we tried." Max answered nonchalantly.

Terry shrugged unconvinced. "Guess so."

Max wanted to put an end to this conversation. "Look – on the right – is that someone stranded?"

An hour later, Liz had cleaned up and now sat in the corner of the large room, on one of the blankets she had been given. She sighed. With a full class load at Harvard and a thirty hour a week job she was not use to being idle. And that was what she was, idle, giving her more time than she needed to dwell on what she said and what she should have said to Max.

After, what seemed like hours of berating herself unmercifully, Liz had enough. She got up, and walked over to the woman who sat beside the front entrance. "Hi." She started.

Smiling sweetly, the woman looked up from her duties. "Hi, Ms. Parker, is there anything I can help you with?"

Liz shook her head. "No! No, not at all. You all have been so kind. Actually I was wondering if I could help you in someway. I'm really not the type of person that can sit still for very long."

The woman smiled. "That is so nice of you. Actually there is something you can do. Since today is Christmas we are trying to get together a Christmas dinner for all of you all. If you wouldn't mind helping out in the kitchen."

Liz shook her head. "No, not at all. I have to warn you though – I'm not much of a cook."

The woman laughed. "It's ok – I'm sure they can find something for you, Ms. Parker."

"Please call me Liz."

The woman ginned again. "I'm Sherry. Now let's go get you started Liz."

Happy to find something to do, something that might keep her mind off Max Liz followed Sherry to the kitchen.

December 28th

Liz helped clean up the breakfast dishes before walking around the large room, helping others prepare to leave. The roads had finally been cleared and the people running the shelter hoped to have everyone packed up and out by noon. As she helped a young mother with two small children pack, Shelly came over to her. "Liz, you have a visitor in the front."

Liz's heart jumped. She had been hoping and praying for Max to come back; there was so much she wanted to say to him. She handed Shelly the baby she held in her arms, ran her hand over her hair and, smiling, she headed toward the front entrance.

It wasn't Max but Terry. Her smile disappeared for an instant when she saw him, but she forced it back.

Terry noticed her change in demeanor but said nothing. "Hi there, Liz? Right?"

Liz nodded. "Hi." She said as happily as she could.

"The roads are cleared and I heard the shelter was closing. I thought I would come by and see if you needed a lift to your car. Also, thought you would need some help digging it out."

Liz smiled appreciatively. "Thank you. It will just take a few minutes for me to get my things."

"Take all the time you need." Terry answered. "I'm sure these slave drivers around here will be able to find something for me to do while I wait."

Shelly was passing by as he said it. "Damn straight!" She answered.

"Oh Shelly, my love, when are you going to leave that old man of yours and run away with me?" Terry teased.

Shelly giggled. "As soon as you make enough money to afford me. Now stop your foolishness and help me pick up blankets."

Terry saluted the older woman then followed behind her, teasing her unmercifully.

Max walked back through the hospital doors, tired but happy with a job well done. The city had survived the terrible storm and no one had lost their life.

No one, he thought, except for Liz. He said a silent prayer of thanks that he had found her in time. It tore him up when she rejected him but he knew that her death would have been more than he could bear.

Pushing the unthinkable from his mind, he jumped into his car and headed toward his apartment. He had so much to do, to catch up on. First and foremost being sleep. He would have to call his parents and let them know he was ok. They had understood when he had canceled his plans to come home for Christmas but they were still disappointed.

Liz entered his thoughts again as he thought about home. She must have been going home for Christmas. That thought surprised him. He had been gone less than a year and in all the time he had stayed she never came back for anything, especially not him.

Terry had left earlier after asking Max if Max would pick up Liz and take her to her car. When Max had said, no Terry had told Max that he would. Now that idea didn't seem right to Max. He turned his car around and headed toward the shelter.

"Where's Max?" Liz asked.

Terry opened the passenger side door of his truck. "He's at the hospital."

Liz looked at Terry with questions in her eyes as he climbed into the truck.

"He's fine. He just wanted to check on some of the people we brought in."

Liz nodded her understanding and then against her better judgment she asked. "He didn't want to see me?"

Terry smiled sympathetically at Liz but didn't answer. He didn't like to get involved in other people's romances and honestly he didn't know what to say anyway. He knew Max wanted to see her, hell, he knew Max loved her but it was up to Max to tell her that. Terry didn't know enough about Liz to know what was in her heart and if Max was scared to tell a woman how he felt then there must be a reason. So he never answered her question, instead he sat in silence until they got up to her car.

A half hour later with Terry's help, Liz's car was completely cleared from the snow drift, running, with enough gas to make it to the next station. She didn't want to go, she didn't want to leave without seeing Max but Terry wasn't offering any information and she had promised her mother she would get to Roswell as soon as she could. "Well, guess I should be going." She said trying to keep the sadness from her voice. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me ma'am – that's what I'm here for."

Liz smiled, then pulled out a piece of paper from her purse. She wrote down her address and phone number. "If you're ever in Cambridge, give me a call."

Terry grinned. "Will do. Now off with ya. There might be another storm brewing and I don't want to have to rescue you again."

Liz gave him another quick hug, jumped into her car and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

1Part 3

New Year's Eve Day 7:09am

Liz woke up in her childhood bed to the smell of bacon and eggs. She pulled on her sweats and found her way down to the café where her father stood behind the counter waiting for the morning rush. "Morning."

Jeff Parker looked up at his daughter and smiled. The last few days had been tense but at least they hadn't gotten into a full-fledged battle. He got a cup off the shelf, filled it with coffee and placed it in front of her. "Good morning."

Liz smiled her gratitude as she took a sip of the hot liquid. "So it's kind of dead here."

"Yeah – well everyone sleeps late today since they plan on being up half the night."

Liz nodded. "Will you be having your annual New Years Eve party tonight for the seniors?"

"Of course." Jeff looked at his daughter hesitantly. "Would you like to help?"

"I would really like that."

Jeff grinned. "Great! It will be like old times."

Liz looked down into her coffee. "Dad . . . " She started.

Jeff looked over at her.

"I'm sorry dad. I know that you did what you thought was right. I know you were trying to protect me, to keep me safe, from others," Liz stared into her coffee cup, ashamed," from myself. I just didn't understand it before." Liz wiped a tear from her eye with her sleeve and looked up into her father's eyes. "Please forgive me."

Jeff walked around the counter to his daughter and picked her up into his arms, holding her tight as the years of hurt melted away. "Liz, I always thought you were a child that got mixed up with the wrong crowd, that you needed a firm hand. I thought Max Evans was a crush, nothing more. I didn't believe that someone who was only a teenager could love with the completeness that you loved." He let go of her so he could look into her eyes. "I was wrong."

Liz looked up into her father's eyes. "It was probably for the best."

"I don't think so, not anymore. Max was a good kid, a little misguided at times, but good just the same. I don't know why you and he felt you needed to do the things you did, but now, knowing the woman you are and the man I believe he became, there had to be a good reason." 

Liz nodded a bit, confused by the complete understanding that her father now seemed to give. "It doesn't matter, you should have seen him dad. After he found me, at least at first, I thought there was a chance, but then he became so distant."

Jeff understood the young man must have felt when Liz left him. "I might be old honey, but I know how much a woman can hurt a man. I know how a man will guard his heart to keep that pain from recurring. It seems to me that the two of you were never completely honest with each other, maybe it's time, maybe it's worth the risk."

"Maybe." Liz answered still not completely convinced.

Jeff knew his daughter, knew she needed time to think, to process everything that was said, he just hoped that she wouldn't wait too long. He wrapped his arms once again around this woman, his little girl. "I love you Lizzy."

Liz reached up, wrapping her arms around her father. "I love you to daddy."

11:23am

Max reached for the phone for, what must have been, the hundredth time over the past few days, thinking that he should just call Liz. Lay it on the line. So what if he got his heart shattered once again. But that was the thought that always made him hang up. She had made it clear how she felt so why would he want to put himself through the misery of the rejection once again. He called Terry instead.

"Hello." Terry answered.

"So what are the plans for tonight? Big party?"

Terry laughed into the phone. "You know it! We're meeting at the club at 10 tonight. You gonna be there?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Max answered, trying to sound enthused.

Terry was about to hang up when he stopped himself. He had been riddled with guilt the last few days, knowing he should have told Liz more. "Max – I need to tell you something."

Max noticed the change in his voice and concern swept over him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just . . . you know the other day, when you didn't want to see Liz again, when I went to the shelter to pick her up and take her to her car?"

Max tried to sound nonchalant. "Uh – huh?"

"I should have told you this before . . ."

Terry took a deep breath. "She was disappointed that I wasn't you."

Max shrugged into the phone. "I'm sure your reading more into this then was there."

"Max, listen to me. She's in love with you."

Max felt his heart jump. "Did she tell you that?"

"She didn't have to – any moron can see it – it's written all over her face." Terry sighed knowing that he probably was just wasting his time. "I really believe that she would have told you she was if you would have gone back to see her."

Max knew that Terry thought he was helping but he just wanted to end the conversation. "I'm sure you just read her wrong."

"I don't think so. I really believe . . . "

"I'll see you at 10, Terry." Max cut in before he hung up the phone abruptly.

9:17pm

The party was in full swing as Liz danced with her father, laughing at the 'new moves' he had developed. It was wonderful to be at ease at home again. Yet Max still plagued her thoughts. She had left because she had been scared to tell him how she felt after he had pulled away.

She knew she had been the one to push him away but she had just wanted to tell him how she felt. Then she had chickened out, scared that he would confirm her fears. That she was too late. Once again – instead of following her heart, she had taken the easy way out.

Jeff noticed the look on his daughter's face. She did her best to hide her mood but her face told it all. She looked so sad, so unsure, he wanted to scoop her into his arms and make it all better like he had when she was a small child, but he knew – he couldn't. That was no longer his job.

As he was about to approach Liz one of the cooks came looking for him. "Mr. Parker, there's a problem in the kitchen."

He would have to talk to his daughter after the party, he thought as he followed the chef to the back. 

She walked over to Jane Covendall. Hi Mrs. Covendall," she said, giving the older woman a hug. 

"Liz! It's so nice to see you here, dancing with your father again. We've missed you these last few years."

"Well, I've been busy." Liz answered. "So how is that boyfriend of yours?"

"He's great. We have a date tonight, you know?" Jane told her while giving Liz a little wink.

Laughing, Liz shook her head. "That's just great."

Jeff stood on the stage. "Well folks it's almost time to bring in the New Year. Everyone gather around the cactus."

A few minutes later the countdown was in full swing. "10 – 9 – 8"

Liz watched Mr. and Mrs. Gasson. After sixty years of marriage, they were still looking at each other like they had just fallen in love.

"7 – 6."

She looked over at Jane Covendall who had found love again in her later years. She was so excited to get back so she could be with the man she loved.

"5 – 4."

Finally understanding the love the two of them shared, Liz watched as her mother made her way toward her father, making sure that they would be together when the countdown was over.

"3 – 2 – 1.

She knew what she had to do.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The chorus of voices rang out.

Seconds later Liz found herself in her father's embrace. "Happy New Year, daddy."

As Jeff pulled his baby girl into his arms, he knew the visit was over. "Happy New Year, Lizzy." He held her just a bit longer savoring the moment. He was so proud of her. They had their rough patches but he knew in his heart that she would be fine. "Go!" He ordered, "follow your heart."

Liz smiled through fresh tears and hugged her father once again. "I love you daddy – I'll call you when I get back to Cambridge."

"You better!" He said, shaking a finger at her. "Now get."

Jeff put his arm around his wife and watched with a touch of melancholy as his daughter ran off to the man she loved. Without any doubt in his mind he spoke. "He'll be good to her."

9:57pm

Max drove toward the nightclub knowing that he should be more excited about the coming New Year. But instead Liz kept going through his mind. Had Terry been right? Had he shut Liz down just as she was about to tell him that she had always loved him?

If Max had gone back and talked to her would they be at a New Year's party together tonight, celebrating a renewed love? His doubts came back as he remembered her pushing him away. Would she have just told him thank you but she had to get back to her life.

Max went back and forth as he headed for the club, until he pulled into the parking lot. That was when he decided. He whipped his car around, and after he almost hit a few excited party goers, he pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Roswell.

11:48pm

Liz sped down the deserted highway, looking out at the breathtaking view. Although the roads were clear, the blanket of snow from Christmas Eve, for the most part, remained untouched. The moon hit it just right, so it glistened like some magical fairy dust. It was truly beautiful.

A car sped by hers going in the opposite direction. She looked back in her rearview mirror to see the car slam on its brakes and make a 180-degree turn. "Crazy ass driver." She whispered under her breath. The car started to gain on her causing her to shudder with fear for a moment before it got close enough for her to feel it. The first inkling of a connection she long thought was dead and buried. She put on her brakes and pulled over to the side of the road, watching behind her as the other car did the same.

She got out slowly, going over in her mind what she would say. She would not make the same mistake; she would not lose this chance. She turned to find him walking toward her. She started to run but lost her footing on the icy shoulder. Before she hit the pavement, she felt his arms wrap around her, saving her from an embarrassing fall. She held on to his arms as she regained her balance, then looked into his eyes.

Max caught his breath first. "Liz, I'm glad I found you. I was worried that . . ."

Liz put her hand up to his lips to silence him. She was going to follow her heart – and she was going to prove to herself, if not him, that she didn't need any coaxing to do it. "I love you Max Evans. I never stopped loving you. I was stupid and scared and thought I couldn't forgive you but then I realized it wasn't you who needed forgiveness, it was me. I needed forgiveness for the deceptions, for pushing you away, for letting you go. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She looked up, mesmerized by his eyes as she whispered into the wind. "Please still love me."

His heart elated, Max smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her pulling him to his warmth. "Never again." He choked out and she magically understood. Never again would they allow misunderstanding or fear to stand in their way. Never again would they deny their heart or each other. Never again would they be without each other's love.

She reached around his neck, pulling him down to her as his hands moved up her back. She shivered at the sensation, a sensation she had been without for too long. Softly at first their kiss quickly deepened as the connection became apparent to both. They grasped for each other, deepening the kiss that erased the past and began to build a future. "I love you." He breathed into her hair.

She jumped in his arms as the first pop thundered in her ears. Realizing what it was, she giggled, as they looked up to see the light flickering in the night sky.

Max squeezed her tighter. "Happy New Year, Liz."

"Happy New Year, Max."

And it was a happy new year and the beginning of a happy new life.

The End


End file.
